You and I go hard at eachother
by Panemsheik
Summary: Tony Stark and Steve Rogers love each other. No matter what happens they promised each other the world. But what happens when Steve breaks that promise? None of the avengers imagined that the Cap, Earth's first avenger would cheat.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: You and I go hard at each other**

**Summary: Tony Stark and Steve Rogers love each other. No matter what happens they promised each other the world. But what happens when Steve breaks that promise? None of the avengers imagined that the Cap, Earth's first avenger would cheat. **

**Paring: Steve/Tony. Natasha/Clint. Bruce/ Ava Ayala. Thor/Loki. **

**Fandom: The Avengers **

**Author's notes: I will be adding a female character from the marvel universe who is single to be with Bruce. I won't tell you where she's from but bonus points if any one guesses it right. Also the age for the girl will be altered to fit Bruce. **

…**..**

I, Anthony Stark, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist and Iron man would have never saw this coming.

Ever since I was a little boy I had idolized Captain America. I wouldn't admit that to anyone but I did. Phil thought that he had an extensive collection, he had never seen mine. So when they found him in the ice, and I realized that he was going to be a part of the Avengers, I wanted to be a part of the team. That would be a challenge though, as they stated in a file that I hacked from the S.H.E.I.L.D data base that I am volatile, self-obsessed and don't play well with others. I wanted to change that, I wanted to be near the cap. So luckily Loki decided to attack and they really had no choice. The Avengers were on again after being scrapped and I got to work near the cap.

That was almost a year ago. A year ago where we hit it off on the wrong foot. We couldn't stand each other but after everything was over, after the avengers decided to live with me in Stark Towers, The Cap and I had a moment of solitude where words of hatred were exchanged, punches were thrown (I got the worst of it though) and then feelings were shown through a very harsh and passionate kiss. And from that moment on we were together. Along with that little reveal, other couples got together. Like Natasha and Clint. Everyone saw that one coming so there really was no big shocker there, but one that was were Thor. He and his brother got together. Thor said that they weren't biological. I didn't care, no one did really about them being step brothers but what got to us is the fact that Loki tried to take over the world and Thor welcomed him back with open arms. The only one who didn't have someone was Bruce. He didn't want to get close to someone only for the other guy to do something to her. We were going to change that.

Today was our day 'off' as Fury put it. But really it was just a normal day with no one ruining the city. Natasha and Clint had decided to go to the beach, Bruce was working in his lab all day and Thor and Loki headed back to Asgard to check on Thor's father. That left the cap and I alone.

"Well, look at this." Steve spoke. The two of us were sitting on the couch, Steve laying across my lap. He was looking at the newspaper. I tried to get him up to date and just download an app on the new Tablet that I invented but he was set on the old fashioned way. He placed the paper in my face. There was yet another article on the Avengers. This read "Avengers: Earth's mightiest bachelors and bachelorette." I snorted. We hadn't told the media that the only single one was Bruce, it wasn't their business.

He went back to reading the paper and I flipped through the channels on the television. Every once in a while stopping when there was a report on the avengers. Some good, some not. I chose to ignore it.

There was a beep and J.A.R.V.I.S's voice sounded through the room.

"Sirs, Nick Fury is on the line, he would like to speak to Mr. Rogers." The AI spoke. Steve looked at me with worried. Furry never wanted to speak with only Steve. I lifted him off of me. I stood and he stood with me.

"I'll leave you to it then." I kissed him on the cheek before walking out of the room. I headed to the kitchen and fixed myself a drink. If I wanted I could easily listen in on the conversation, I wanted to know why Fury wanted to speak with Steve. But I didn't. I waited, idly by. After about ten minutes though Steve walked in. His face was crest fallen. What could have Fury said that made the usual happy Captain look like this?

I wrapped him my arms. He gripped me tightly but not too tightly.

"What is it?" I asked rubbing circles in his back. He started to cry.

"They found him." He whispered.

"Found who?" I asked.

He pulled back from me. His eyes were red. "Bucky. They found Bucky."

I stood there shocked. I knew Bucky was important to him, Bucky was his first love. Bucky held a part of Steve that I could never have. In all honesty I was jealous of him. And I didn't think that I would have to be anymore because well, I thought that he was dead. But now. S.H.E.I.L.D had found him, Alive, Frozen in ice. Bucky was back. Steve's first love was once again in his life.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::

Three Weeks later found Steve and I walking into one of the recuperation rooms on the helipad. I waited outside, I let Steve have this to himself.

"You can come in too." Steve told me. I nodded him off. I did not want to be in the same room as his ex-lover. So I waited in the waiting area for them to finish up.

Time ticked by so slowly, I nearly fell asleep until I heard the door open an hour later. Steve came out the room a moment later. Tears lined his face as he took a seat next to me. I didn't know what to do, what to say.

"Steve." I whispered. He broke down even more and jumped into my lap. I didn't say anything, but I would be feeling that in the morning.

"He doesn't remember how he ended up in the ice, he actually doesn't remember anything after I took the serum." Steve sniffled. I rubbed his back in order to soothe him.

"It's going to be ok. I promise." I assured him as I kissed his temple. "Let's go home."

He got off my lap and I stood, I took his hand into mine and led him out helicarrier.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: You and I go hard at each other**

**Summary: Tony Stark and Steve Rogers love each other. No matter what happens they promised each other the world. But what happens when Steve breaks that promise? None of the avengers imagined that the Cap, Earth's first avenger would cheat. **

**Paring: Steve/Tony. Natasha/Clint. Bruce/ Ava Ayala. Thor/Loki. **

**Fandom: The Avengers **

**Author's notes: I will be adding a female character from the marvel universe who is single to be with Bruce. I won't tell you where she's from but bonus points if any one guesses it right. Also the age for the girl will be altered to fit Bruce. This story is also slightly AU. With a bit OCCNESS between the characters. **

**Ok, so I am adding another Marvel universe character. Let's see If you know who this one is from. **

Tony:

Bucky was going to be released today. It's been about a month since they found him. Steve was ecstatic that his best friend was back. But there was the issue of where Bucky would be staying. Steve knew what it was like to be a man out of time and to be in a world completely new. He didn't have someone to go through this with but Bucky has him. To say I didn't feel a bit of jealousy would be an understatement.

Steve and I were in the kitchen, cooking breakfast along with Natasha and Bruce. Clint was asleep and Thor and Loki preferred to stay in bed. We all know why.

"It would be good for him, to move in here." Steve was saying. I was next to him, breaking eggs, Steve stalled what he was doing to look at Natasha and Bruce. "It would be."

"Cap, I understand that he is your friend but moving into Stark Towers wouldn't be a good idea." Natasha started. She placed the plates gently on the table.

"She's right Steve." Bruce added. "This is just too much tech for him. You had time to adjust. Just give him a couple weeks and then ask him to move in."

I began to space out, I didn't like where this conversation was heading. Did he really want for his ex-boyfriend to move in with us? Did he think that won't bother me? It would but I couldn't tell him that.

"What do you think Tony?"

Steve was touching my hand, alerting me back.

"What?" I asked.

"Would it be a good idea for Bucky to move in with us? I don't want him out there alone." Steve cast his eyes downward. Looking already defeated. I wanted to say no, that it was a horrible idea but I couldn't. Not to him.

"I don't mind. Really. As long as we help him figure it out, he'll be just fine."

Steve lit up. Natasha and Bruce defeated. They knew about Steve and Bucky's past and I know they were trying to protect me but I trusted Steve. He wouldn't do anything to hurt me.

…T…S…B…..

After breakfast Steve rushed to get dressed. We would be picking Bucky up from one of the agents of S.H.E.I.L.D that was dropping him off at a local hotel. We didn't tell Bucky that we were going to take him in, Steve wanted it to be a surprise.

We drove the BMW. Steve didn't want to over whelm Bucky by taking the limo. But the BMW wouldn't?

"You're going to love him Steve. Bucky is amazing. He's funny, lovable and a really great guy. He was a real charmer back then."

I couldn't help but smile at Steve. He was so happy that he looked like a kid in the candy store everytime he spoke about Bucky. It would be horrible for me to dampen his mood.

We pulled up to the hotel. Bucky was staying at the Waldorf. I handed the valet the keys after Steve and I got out. I didn't know how long we would be here.

As we entered the hotel lobby Steve fell into step beside me. We walked towards the receptionist desk. Sitting there was a young gentleman and a young woman, the woman who was actually very beautiful and I noticed that she was reading a science journal on DNA rejuvenation would be a good match for Bruce. I looked at her name tag, Ava. I would have to look her up later. But the gentleman who looked no older than twenty-four, dark hair, brown eyes seemed so familiar to me. I checked the name tag. There was no way. Piotr Rasputin my old boyfriend. He still looked the same, but a bit more muscular.

"Hello. Welcome to the Waldorf. How may I help…." His sentence stopped, he took in who was standing before him. I saw them go wide and I could feel Steve tense beside me. He must have thought that they recognized us. But was he in for a surprise.

"Tony Stark?" Piotr was scanning my body to make sure it was really me. In these last few years I have changed but he should know me. I've been all over the news. "Is that really you?"

I laughed. "Hello Piotr."

His face broke out into a smile. He hopped up and ran around the desk and engulfed me into a hug. He scared Ava who dropped her magazine. Steve stepped to the side. I looked at him as he glared holes into Piotr's head.

"Tony Stark. I can't believe it's you." He pulled back and I could see tears in his face.

"I know it's me but you don't have to cry." I smirked. He punched me in the shoulder. Which hurt a lot by the way. His strength rivaled that of Thor and Steve. Something really did change with him.

"You seem so different Tony." Piotr was still scanning my body as if he hasn't seen me.

"I am different Piotr. I mean haven't you seen me on television?"

He nodded. "I've been underground for a while. I just resurfaced yesterday."

The look in his eyes had me worried. Something was off about when he said that.

"Pio, why were you underground?" I asked. He waved me off.

"This isn't the place for this. Maybe later?"

I was about to speak when Steve cleared his throat. I had forgotten that he was there.

"Piotr, this is Steve Rogers."

If he didn't know who I was then he wouldn't know who he was. Steve extended his hand for him to shake. Piotr grabbed it and I could see both men trying to out due each other.

"Hey Piotr, we're looking for James Barnes. He was sent here by S.H.E.I.L.D."

Piotr pulled away from Steve's grasp and went back to his desk. Ava, who was watching the entire situation whispered in his ear. She didn't do a good job.

"Don't you know who they are?" she asked.

"No." he said typing on the keyboard. He printed out a piece of paper with a room number on it.

"Here you go Tony."

I ripped some of the paper and wrote down my number. I wanted to know more about why he had to leave.

"Call me later Pio. Ok?"

He gave me a small smile and I was sure that he smirked at Steve.

Once we left out the lobby and were in the elevator Steve pressed me against the wall. Thankfully we were the only ones. He kissed me roughly.

"Who was that?" he growled. I couldn't help but laugh inside. Was he seriously jealous?

"Piotr is an old boyfriend of mine. We dated way back in High School." I said pulling him away from me. The bell dinged and someone entered when he reached the eight floor. Bucky was on the twelfth. A little old lady got on and she smiled at us both.

We reached the twelfth with no problem, no one got on after the little lady. When we got off she waved to us.

"Have fun boys."

We both blushed.

Bucky was in room 2236. Steve found the room first. He couldn't wait to get there.

He knocked on it, he could barely contain his excitement. The door swung open. A shirtless guy was standing there. Bucky Barnes. I tried to suppress my jealousy and I did a good job. No one would see it.

"Steve." Bucky smiled. He wrapped him in a hug. "I still can't believe that this is you. You're muscular now."

I rolled my eyes. Bucky looked past Steve and at me. His eyes shone brightly.

"You must be Anthony Stark. I remember your father." Bucky untangled himself from Steve and stepped in front of me, hand extended.

"Oh, you remembered something?" I asked. I took his hand graciously.

"No sir. I just remember him from Steve and I's eight date. I took him to see your father unveil his newest invention."

Bucky turned back towards Steve. "Best night of my life."

Steve blushed. I know what happened that night and my insides churned.

"Shall we get going?" I wanted to get out of there. And now.

"Going?" Bucky's expression changed. "Where are you going? You just got here."

"It's more of where you're going as well. You're moving in with Tony and I."

I saw the look on Bucky's face. He loved the idea and I was furious.

….


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: You and I go hard at each other**

**Summary: Tony Stark and Steve Rogers love each other. No matter what happens they promised each other the world. But what happens when Steve breaks that promise? None of the avengers imagined that the Cap, Earth's first avenger would cheat. **

**Paring: Steve/Tony. Natasha/Clint. Bruce/ Ava Ayala. Thor/Loki. **

**Fandom: The Avengers **

**Author's notes: I will be adding a female character from the marvel universe who is single to be with Bruce. I won't tell you where she's from but bonus points if any one guesses it right. Also the age for the girl will be altered to fit Bruce. This story is also slightly AU. With a bit OCCNESS between the characters. **

**Things are going to pick up now with this chapter. **

…..

Three months, that's how long that Bucky has been living with us. Instead of giving him his own floor on Stark Towers Steve told him that he would be living with us. On our floor. His room was right down the hall from ours and Steve didn't feel like having sex with his ex-boyfriend down the hall, so that was pretty much non-existent.

Over the last three months I stayed in contact with Piotr and I found out that the reason that he went underground was because of an attack. He was at a school, Charles Xavier School. I heard about it, it's where the gifted were sent to. Not gifted like how I am gifted but gifted by the fact that they had special powers. Something that made them unique. Piotr had the ability to turn his body completely into iron. He went by the name Colossuses. Piotr would come over often, bringing with him Ava. As it turned out, she was a superhero by night. She worked alongside Spiderman. She was also a member of S.H.E.I.L.D. I introduced her to Bruce and they hit it off. Steve, on the other hand wasn't taking too lightly to Piotr being here. But I didn't care, he spent every moment with Bucky.

"I just don't see why he has to be here every day." Steve asked me when we were lying in bed. There was no sex, just cuddling.

"He's a friend. Someone I haven't seen in a very long time." I stated.

"He's also an old boyfriend."

I rolled my eyes. Was he seriously going there with this? His old boyfriend was less than a few feet down the hall.

"Bucky is an old boyfriend. Who's _living_ with us."

Steve moved and got up. Even in the darkness I could see his shoulders slump. He was angry.

"Bucky may be living with us. But he still doesn't fancy me like someone."

I had to stifle back a laugh. "Did you just say fancy?"

"Shut up Tony." He took a seat back on the bed. "Look, Piotr still loves you. Why can't you see that?"

"I can see it. I just ignore it because I love you."

…

A month later:

I loved him. I did. Which is why I gave him the benefit of the doubt. So when I came home early that day from a meeting I didn't think much. The dishes were still in the sink, the house hadn't been cleaned. Steve had the day off from Avengers duty and said that he would have the place cleaned after a party we had that night. I called out for J.A.R.V.I.S but he was disengaged. The only person that had the authority to do that was Steve ad I. I walked silently to our room. I could hear sounds coming from the room. I closed my eyes. This was not happening to me. I just chalked it up to maybe he was watching porn, would be a bit far-fetched. But I didn't want to believe what I was hearing. As I got closer I heard the words.

"I missed you so much Bucky." Those were coming from Steve's mouth. He had said those heart wrenching words. I wanted to burst through the door and confront them. Something in me told me to do it. But I couldn't bear the sight that would befall me if I did. So I turned around, Tears streaming my face and walked out of Stark towers.

I wandered for three hours around the streets of New York. Thinking, how long has this been going on? Maybe they have been doing this since he first got here. Almost four months. It didn't hit me that I had ended up back at the tower. It was now or never. When I reached our floor J.A.R.V.I.S was engaged again. I heard the water running in the kitchen. I heard laughter, Steve's unmistakable laugh and Bucky's. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"Hi Honey." Steve smiled. He seriously was going as though nothing happened. As though he isn't cheating on me with his best friend. I took a seat at the counter. Steve walked over to give me a kiss and I pushed him away.

"Tony? Is everything ok?" Steve sounded worried and I snorted. Yeah right.

"Maybe I should give you two sometime." Bucky began to walk out the kitchen but I stopped him.

"No, Stay. What I have to say involves you."

I took a breath before I spoke. This was the end of my relationship with Steve. I didn't think that I would ever see the day. Steve stood in front of me. His hands were over mine. Rubbing them along the way. I took them, looking at them, hands that I had become so use to. To think that not too long ago they were all over Bucky. Then I pushed his hands away.

"Tony, Babe what's wrong?"

"I know the truth." The words were whispered but not lost on the Cap.

"What truth?" he acted as though he didn't know.

"I know you and Bucky are screwing each other."

Silence. The whole room was filled with silence.

Steve spoke first after a few moments. He was crying now. He tried to grab for me and I dodged him. I was on my way out the kitchen. I headed towards our room and began packing.

"Baby, please don't go." He rushed to my side and took the bag out of my hand. I reached for it but he threw it across the room. I went to get it but he blocked my way. "Just let me explain. Please."

"Oh and what are you going to say? That you didn't mean to cheat on me? That it was an accident? Save it ok? Everyone thought that I was going to be the one to cheat on the great Cap. But looked what happened. The all American- American cheated on me. Now can you move so I can get my bag?"

He grabbed my wrist. It was a little tight and I would probably have a bruise in the morning.

"You're not leaving. Not until we talk about this." He pushed me against the bed, straddling my hips. I struggled to pull away but he was stronger than I was.

"There is nothing to talk about!" I yelled at him. "J.A.R.V.I.S, engage protocol Mystic."

Steve didn't know what that was and I was thankful. Moments later a white mist entered the room. I had it specified for Steve only. In case the Cap ever went evil we had the mist. He was knocked out soon after. I pushed him off of me, grabbed my bag and headed out the room. Bucky was standing by the elevator.

"Tony." He started to say but I punched him. I didn't want to hear his voice.

When I was in the elevator and the door closed I broke down and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: You and I go hard at each other**

**Summary: Tony Stark and Steve Rogers love each other. No matter what happens they promised each other the world. But what happens when Steve breaks that promise? None of the avengers imagined that the Cap, Earth's first avenger would cheat. **

**Paring: Steve/Tony. Natasha/Clint. Bruce/ Ava Ayala. Thor/Loki. **

**Fandom: The Avengers **

**Author's notes: I will be adding a female character from the marvel universe who is single to be with Bruce. I won't tell you where she's from but bonus points if any one guesses it right. Also the age for the girl will be altered to fit Bruce. This story is also slightly AU. With a bit OCCNESS between the characters. **

….

The elevator stopped at the first floor of the tower. I exited and headed onto the street. I wanted to find someplace that wasn't here to go. I was stopped outside by Natasha. She had bags in her hands, I didn't peg her as a shopper.

"Where you off too Tony?" she asked me. Her eyes glanced to the bag in my hand that I tried to hide. She moved closer to me. "What happened?"

"I didn't want to believe it. You and Bruce were right." I was staring blankly at the bags in her hands. She moved forward, Bags laid on the ground forgotten. I could feel her wrap her arms around me as tears began to blur my vision. I needed to get out of here, no one could see me like this. I struggled to pull away but she kept me tight in her arms.

"It's ok to let it out Tony." She whispered in my ear. But knowing where we were, she pulled me inside the tower, we entered the elevator and went to her floor. When we were securely in her apartment I broke down and cried. She was sitting next to me, hugging me tightly, and whispering reassuring words in my ear.

I awoke hours later, not knowing that I had fallen asleep. I could hear voices, Natasha's being one and the distinctive voice of the avengers.

"I told you Natasha. We shouldn't have let Steve convince him to let Bucky move in with him." That was Clint's voice.

"We tried to stop him." Bruce.

"What shall we do? I have never seen the man of Iron broken like this before." Thor's voice. She told all of them what happened. I got up, slipped out the door. I didn't need the pity looks right now.

I knew the one place I could go without the looks, without the pity. He would never walk on egg shells around me.

A fifteen minute drive later found me standing outside the door of Piotr's apartment. He opened the door, he was shirtless.

"Tony?" he asked. He seemed surprised to see me there.

"Hey Pio. Can I come in?" it was getting chilly outside and I didn't bring a jacket. He saw me shivering and wrapped his arms around me to keep me warm.

"Hey Tony. Is everything ok?" we were now sitting in his living room. The room wasn't that furnished. I understood why. There were photos though. Mostly of his friends from the Charles Xavier school. He was standing pretty close to one of the men in the photo, one who seemed to be able to create ice with his fingers. I won't say that I didn't feel a bit of jealousy but that was all suppressed when I noticed our prom photo sitting next to that one. He handed me a cup of chamomile tea. While he took a seat next to me, a little close but I didn't mind.

"Steve cheated on me." There was no beating around the bush with him. He would want the truth and I gave it to him. I sipped some of the tea, waiting for his reply.

"I'm going to kill him." The chair shook and I looked over to see that Piotr's body had become full on iron. He ended up smashing the table next to him. I dropped the cup on the ground, not caring really if it stained. I stood up and stood in front of him. I knew he could kill Steve. He may be a super soldier but Piotr is stronger than him.

"You can't kill someone because they hurt me ok? That's not how the world works. So I need you to power down or whatever it is that this is and get back to normal.''

He began to calm down. His body turning back to normal. I sat back down. I took one of his hands into mine.

"It's just, I thought that. When I saw you that day in the lobby I knew that my wishes had come true. I had my one true love back. And then when you told me that you and he were an item. I hoped every day that he would do something that would make you leave him. I just didn't want him to hurt you like this." He began to cry. I had never seen him cry. It was a heartbreaking sight.

"I know. Ok. But he won't hurt me again. Ok?"

He sniffled a little and smiled at me. "Stay the night Tony. It's too late for you to be driving."

He stood up, taking my hand with him and led me to the bedroom. His bedroom was simple.

"You can sleep in here. I'll sleep on the couch." He reached in the closet and pulled out a spare blanket and pillow.

"You don't have to go. You can stay in here."

He shook his head. "It wouldn't be right."

He walked out the room without another word. I took of my pants and shirt and laid in the bed with just my underwear on. How could everything go so wrong? I let sleep take me to a night filled with terror. The image of Steve and Bucky, I didn't actually see them but I imaged what was happening in that room. More tears fell out my eyes.

…

I heard banging. I just thought that Piotr was building something. But then there was shouting. It wasn't that of Piotr, no, this voice sounded angry. And then I heard the unmistakable sound of Steve's voice. I jumped out of the bed. How did he find me? No one knew I was here. I didn't bother with clothes. I made my way into the living room. Piotr was sitting there, eyeing the door. He didn't bother to open it. Knowing that something bad would happen if he did.

"Don't open it Tony." He warned.

"I have to. He won't go away until I physically tell him too."

I opened the door and came face to face with a Steve Rogers I didn't recognize. It's not like he could get drunk, but he had the appearance of a drunken bum. His clothes were a mess, his hair messed up. His eyes were red.

"Tony." He was smiling at me. He reached forward but I maneuvered out of his grip. "Tony Please."

His eyes shifted when he noticed a half-naked Piotr sitting on the couch. And then he noticed that I was in nothing but my underwear.

"You bastard." He ran into the tiny apartment and rushed Piotr who got out the way. "How dare you take advantage of him like that?"

Steve attempted to hit him again but he was too fast for the Cap. Piotr made his way to me. Guessing to spite him Piotr engulfed me into his arms, pulling me into his chest. Steve's eyes turned red with anger.

"You have no right to touch him. He's mine." Steve growled. I didn't make a move to remove myself from the iron clad grasp that he had me in.

"You have no right to me anymore Steve. When you slept with Bucky, you lost all right."

Piotr blew into my ear and I shivered. I could see Steve getting angrier and angrier by the moment. It was hilarious.

"You need to leave Steve."

Steve walked past us. His eyes solemn as he looked at me.

"This isn't over Tony."

He walked out the door and Piotr released me. He was laughing and I punched him. He didn't change so it actually hurt him a little.

"Why would you do that?"

"I thought it was funny."

"Funny? He's going to be more determined than ever now."

…

**This was the second draft of this chapter. The first sucked so I scrapped it. This one is better. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: You and I go hard at each other**

**Summary: Tony Stark and Steve Rogers love each other. No matter what happens they promised each other the world. But what happens when Steve breaks that promise? None of the avengers imagined that the Cap, Earth's first avenger would cheat. **

**Paring: Steve/Tony. Natasha/Clint. Bruce/ Ava Ayala. Thor/Loki. **

**Fandom: The Avengers **

**Author's notes: There is something in this chapter that will happen. Don't hate me but I wanted to show a crazy side of Steve and a very vulnerable Tony. **

Piotr accompanied me to Stark tower later that day. I needed to pick up some things from the tower and Piotr was coming in case Steve was there.

"I'll just grab some things out of my room and I'll be right out."

Piotr nodded and took a seat on the couch. I called for J.A.R.V.I.S but the Ai didn't respond. Steve must have disengaged him. Walking into the room my mind became flooded with memories of Steve and I together, and then thoughts of him and Bucky diminished those thoughts. I picked out a couple suits and shirts from the closet, stuffing them into the oversized duffle that I kept in the back of the closet. I went to my drawer and took out all of my pants.

I sat on the bed, thinking about everything that happened. Bucky being alive, Steve being so emotional over that little fact that he actually cheated on me with him. Was I really that naïve to think that he would want to be with me? I'm a basket case. The only stable relationship I ever held was with Piotr. I honestly thought that Steve would be the one that would make me feel whole. Boy was I wrong.

The bathroom door opened. I didn't know that anyone was here. I didn't hear water running. My heart sped up at the thought of who could be in there. Even though I knew who it was. Before I could leave the room he was already out. Standing there, naked.

His face lit up at the sight of me sitting there. He rushed over to me and wrapped me in his arms.

"I knew you'd come back to me." I struggled to pull away but his grip was too strong.

"I didn't come back to you. I came back for my things."

He didn't let me go. Instead he gripped me tighter. I could feel the air leave my body.

"Cap, a little too tight."

He released me. I stood up, grabbing my bag and heading towards the door. He jumped in front of me.

"Move Steve."

"No. I can't let you walk out on me this time. I said I was sorry for cheating on you. Can't you let it go?"

Seriously? He wanted me to just let it go? Like he never cheated on me? Like it didn't hurt when he did it. I wanted to punch him. He inched closer to me, his hand reaching out to grab me. I went to press a button on my watch. One I knew would alert Piotr but he grabbed it from me.

"You won't be calling for help. Not anymore. Look Tony. Sleeping with Bucky was an accident."

His hands entwined in my hair, pulling me closer to him. He breathed in my scent.

I had no clue what was going on, he seemed to have gotten a bit, crazy since I left.

"Bucky means nothing to me. He's nothing to me. It was a moment of weakness."

I was pushed on the bed. He straddled me and held me down. He pressed a kiss to my neck.

I called for Jarvis but he didn't respond. For someone who didn't like technology he sure was able to work mine. Steve reached beside the bed and pulled out a bandana. He wrapped it securely around my mouth. I couldn't scream. I knew what he was going to do. I just didn't think that he would actually do it. Not the good ol' cap.

"You're probably wondering why I'm doing this. Why I'm like this Tony. But the answer is obvious isn't it? You drove me to this. I want you back Tony, at whatever cost I will have you back. Oh don't cry babe." He wiped a tear from my eye and pressed a possessive kiss to my forehead.

He reached down to unbutton my pants. I kept struggling hoping that Piotr would notice that I've been in here for almost twenty minutes. My mind went back to everything that has happened to me. I tried to find a silver lining through it but found nothing. More tears were streaming and I couldn't stop them.

I finally felt the weight being lifted. Thinking that he had come to his senses I opened my eyes. I didn't realize I closed them. But all I saw was Steve being held a knife point by Ava and Bruce was by my side. I sat up and took off the bandana.

"Are you ok Tony?" Bruce was asking me.

"Yeah I'm fine."

It hit me. If they were here, that means they passed Piotr, but he wasn't here. I rushed out of the room and into the living room. The sight shook me to my core. Piotr was on the ground, passed out. He had a half empty bottle of tea in his hands. The same brand I drank. Steve must have spiked it. He was truly going insane. I walked back into the room, Ava still had Steve pressed against the wall. He could have taken her down but I guess he wouldn't risk it with Bruce standing right next to her.

"What is going on with you Steve?" I asked. He was beginning to sob. It broke my heart a little.

"I miss you Tony. I love you so much. I knew cheating on you would hurt you. But I didn't mean it. I promise. Bucky lured me in. I mean it Tony, Please if we could just talk this over."

I looked at Bruce. He was shaking his head 'no'. But maybe I should. Steve wasn't the same since I left. He needs me.

"Bruce, Ava. Go check on Piotr. Make sure he's ok. Let me speak with Steve."

Ava didn't let go of the knife. "Tony. Look I know I just met you and all. But I don't think it's a bright idea to be alone in the same room as your rapist."

"I didn't mean…" Steve started but Ava shut him up.

"I'll be fine Ava. You and Bruce are right out there. I'll scream if I'm in trouble." I gave them my signature smirk and they eyed Steve before leaving. Seeing relief on his face. I took a seat on the bed. He sat next to me but kept his distance.

"So. Talk."


End file.
